


Bitter dreams

by viaolli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Hospital, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viaolli/pseuds/viaolli
Summary: Hajime never felt so empty as when the darkness surrounded him. The colors began to emerge with a happy voice coming from behind his back and with a pale hand on his wrist.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Bitter dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It is my first story written in English. English isn't my first language so if you find any mistakes, please let me know. I think that writing stories in this language will help me to improve my English.
> 
> This story will appear here in my native language too.
> 
> I hope you like this story.

What do you think, what happens to a person who is in a coma?

Hard to say, right?

Literature and cinematography serve us a well-known course of events.

She talks to him with teary eyes every day. He hears every word every time she says something to him. He wants to say something, but he's unable to do that so he forces himself to squeeze her hand gently and...

But what if coma is a gate to another world?

Hajime never felt so empty as when the darkness surrounded him.

The colors began to emerge with a happy voice coming from behind his back and with a pale hand on his wrist.

* * *

My last memories involving several senses were screams of my friend, the paramedics talking, the smell of coffee, which spilled on my pants, and the rough texture of paper cup that I was clutching in my hand. Every sound I heard was separated. The feeling of helplessness was irritating me. I was dependent on the others, but not on me. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t talk. I wanted to say the paramedics that I never felt better. Why was everyone panicking? There was no need. I was free. Everything was just fine.

Later there were only memories in the form of touch. Someone’s lips left a calming feeling on my cheek. The soft and small hand clutching my thumb didn’t seem to let it go.

Suddenly everything stopped. Peace left me.

Complete chaos ensued in my head. I didn’t know which way I should direct my thoughts. Of course, if there was any direction. I was irritated but I couldn’t express that. Fury was cumulating in my chest. I saw myself waving my hands hysterically but I couldn’t move. I wanted to cry and scream.

‘You’re too loud.’

Everything calmed down as if someone had suddenly tidied my head. I was standing in an emptiness. Only darkness was around me, but I was able to see my hands and feet. I was like there was a bulb above my head but there wasn’t. I looked around. It was only me. Anyone else. So whose was that voice? Maybe I was out of my mind?

‘I am here.’

I shuddered. I felt someone’s touch on my wrist. It seemed real but still carried a strange and radiating sensation.

_Where am I?_

* * *

‘I am here.'

Hajime shuddered. He felt someone’s touch on his wrist. It seemed real but still carried a strange and radiating sensation. He looked up and saw a boy. The calm boy’s gaze was focused on Hajime’s face. He seemed to be his age. He was tall and good-looking. Strands of his tousled brown hair fell over his brown eyes. He wasn’t smiling, but Hajime could feel that he was… just happy.

‘I am Tōru! Why aren’t you saying anything? Are you mute?’

Hajime was still silent. His lips parted slightly, but no sound came out.

He could see the disappointment in his eyes. It made him feel guilty.

'Do you want to talk with me for a bit? Or will you disappear just like Tobio-chan? You know... I am bored and lonely. The playground is empty. There is no one but us right now.

He listened to this monologue. Tōru’s eyes were hypnotizing even if he couldn’t see them properly. He was staring into a stranger’s eyes. He woke up when the boy’s hand disappeared from his wrist. He swallowed.

‘What is this?’ Hajime asked suddenly.

‘Huh?'

‘This place.’ He looked around.

Tōru shrugged and took a few steps away, clasping his hands behind his back.

‘I don’t know. It can be everything you want if you are strong enough.'

‘I want…’ he began with a trembling voice.

‘You want to go home…’ The brown-haired boy’s gaze lingered on Hajime’s face again.

He nodded.

All Hajime wanted at that moment was to hide under his blanket from the world.

‘I want to, too, but it’s not going to happen now. I’ve been here for two months and ten days. The clock is ticking and I’m still alone. You know what? It’s frustrating. And you? How long have you been here?'

‘I… don’t know?'

‘It was an answer or a question?’ Tōru giggled. ’You will know soon… I guess.'

‘It is a dream, right?'

‘In a dream, are you aware that you’re dreaming? Unless you are dreaming consciously, that’s another matter… Okay, never mind, ignore my words sometimes. But I don’t think it’s a dream.'

So if it is not a dream… then, where are they?

‘So what is this place?'

‘Oh, God, I told you I do not know. Were you listening to me?'

Hajime didn’t know what he should say. He looked around again. He was scared of the surrounding darkness. He took two steps forward. Nothing changed. Then he took two steps back. He started going in different directions and turning back, hoping that it would clear everything.

Tōru, however, sat down on the ground, drawing his knees to his chest and started staring at the black-haired guy. He sighed. He behaved similarly when he got here more than two months ago.

‘I still don’t know your name.'

His words made Hajime stop.

‘I…'

‘You?’ Tōru smiled friendly.

‘My name…'

Was he wondering about something so simple? Yes, and that made him panic.

‘You don’t remember?'

‘I do remember!’ he shouted suddenly. ‘I… Wait… Iwaizumi. Hajime. Hajime is my name. Iwaizumi is my… family name.'

‘Iwaizumi Hajime… Can I call you Iwa-chan? I think it’s cute! And shorter than Iwaizumi or Hajime. I hope you don’t mind. You can call me Oi-chan. My full name is Oikawa Tōru. Anyway, how old are you?'

‘Nineteen.'

‘We are the same age! How about a walk to the park? We can also visit the playground or volleyball court.’ Tōru pointed at something. His action made Hajime confused. ‘Let’s go this way!’ He grabbed Hajime’s wrist again. 

‘W-wait! Where are you taking me?'

 _Is this boy crazy?_ Iwaizumi was looking at him confused. He was taking him somewhere but… there was nothing but emptiness.

* * *

**_to be continued_ **

**_I'll update this story next week! Please, tell me if you see any mistakes. English isn't my first language._ **


End file.
